Oh, the Places You Meet?
by mamamittens
Summary: Finding yourself in a strange world where the countries are also people is quite jarring. Finding out that you're there by accident after dying is even more weird. But with corrupted spirits leaking into this new world and only one person able to stop them, it's going to be a hell of a ride for everyone. But how is Anna supposed to help with the body of a shy five year old again?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day, and like usual, I was sporting a sweatshirt. One of the many I owned, though this one was a personal favorite, appearing as though I wore it in a vicious game of paintball. Every color imaginable was splashed over my sweatshirt, and not because I bought it this way. I actually messed around and came out of an art class covered in paint that stained a once robin's egg blue sweatshirt. It was something of a wonder how I wore a sweatshirt all year round for many people at my school. My bright blue headphones rested over my ears and played music to block out the sounds of small town traffic. My dark brown hair was incredibly short, not even reaching my chin in it's pixie cut shape, and because I was too lazy is stuck out in every direction. I combed it, honestly I did, but bed head requires a little more than a brush or two. Worn sneakers slapped the ground as I adjusted my glasses, dark blue eyes glaring out at the world in a wayward attempt to see better.

The only reason I was out in the heat was because I wanted to get some candy for my sweet tooth and the local store was only a short walk away. I didn't have much of a social life, though was much better than I was as a child. Back then, I could barely talk around strangers, and forget about starting a conversation. Actually, I still have trouble starting a conversation with others. It doesn't help that I am ignored most of time when I do try and talk. Particularly in a conversation with more than one person. I just tend to get run over by the more outgoing people around me. Which was alright, I was fine with not socializing. It gave me plenty of time to read and daydream, possibly the best part of my day. My true passion was something else entirely, but more on that later. There is a point to this walk and why I'm even mentioning it.

I was just minding my own business on the way back, a sack of some candy in my hand and loose change in my pockets, when I crossed the street to reach my house. Normally, the event that takes place would be very unlikely. It was a small town with a speed limit of twenty-five, I always walked across the street when I was sure it was clear for a relaxed walk, and all the heavy traffic occurred on the main street. Usually, when a truck flies down the street, a person only gets hit on accident if they were distracted, the driver was, or they were trying to save someone else from being hit. But no. I was perfectly in the clear. I waited patiently for traffic to clear up before crossing the street and made it safely to the other side when suddenly the sirens of police cars wailed on the other side of town. From there I quickly noticed the hot rod driving like a bat out of hell, barreling down the street I just crossed, with three cop cars hot in pursuit. This is where it got bad.

Somehow, for some reason, he decided he really needed to turn down the street I was next to. It would have taken him out of town, so I guess I can see that, but what I didn't know was that this ass would fishtail so bad when he turned that he'd cross lanes and ultimately smack the back of his truck into me. I had been backing up at that point, clearly realizing that standing next to the curb wasn't a smart idea, so I didn't have any resistance to the force of the truck slamming me into the wall of a building. I heard a sickening crunch as my head smacked into the brick wall and my legs give out. Pain, oh god, the pain was unimaginable. I never knew it could hurt so bad. I had never broken so much as a single bone in my life, but I had a feeling I now sported several. The concrete seemed cool compared to my burning body as something with an iron tang leaked out of my mouth and red seemed to wash away the gray before me. Everything was fuzzy but I couldn't move my hand to rub my eyes or fix my glasses. I only vaguely noted the lack of headphones as the police siren was joined by one of the ambulance. Blinded by pain I rolled over to look up. The sky was a great, fuzzy, blue blanket and the buildings only dark shadows as everything began to fade away into darkness. Was it nighttime now? I… felt so… sleepy. And that was my last thought as the darkness consumed me.

-Line Break-

Everything seemed so soft and warm. There was no pain, though I couldn't recall why I'd feel any, only a sense of peace. I opened my eyes and saw a vast space before me. If I had to describe it, I'd say it looked like I was staring at the sun from the bottom of a pristine lake. Dark shadows playfully darted around me but that single orb of light seemed constant and it pulsed like a beacon. Though it should have been a concern, I didn't seem to have any problem breathing, nor did I have problems moving. It felt odd walking with no sense of gravity but nothing seemed to alarm me at the moment. The closer I got to the light the stronger it became. I was almost there, hell, I was just a handbreadth away from touching it, when a dark shadow barreled into me and sent me spinning.

This one seemed ominous and finally burst my bubble of peace. That was something dangerous. Even as I still spun from it's previous assault it reared back, somehow becoming oddly liquid, and shot at me again. I leaned into my spin and barely dodged the strange creature. I was now farther away from the light, and somehow, I knew that it was my only chance. The thing seemed to pulsate with anger before gathering itself, now blocking my only escape, and emitting a strange black aura. The playful shadows shuddered in fear before gathering behind me in a solid mass. Instinct told me that they were trying to help. Upon further inspection I realized that the thing was different from the others. Where the shadows were soft and playful, the creature was black and seemed cold. Filled with the need to survive my strange situation I gathered myself and braced against the impromptu wall. When the thing launched itself at me I waited until it was almost upon me before shooting upwards and out if it's reach, though not quite. It just barely skimmed the side of my right upper arm with it's aura. I felt a sense of pain and the light began to flicker and change. With desperation I reached out, my fingertips almost touching it, when it suddenly swung around and slammed into my right shoulder. I felt a warring sense of peace and pain, fear and contentment, as the vastness around me began to dance with colors. Everything began to rush past me as my skin began to burn and the world expanded before shrinking into the size of a pinhead in the distance at a dizzying rate.

* * *

*Ducks head into the doorway* sup, uh... long time to see, Hetalia! First off, I'd like to just mention that this is a little self inspired. At first, it was almost completely a self-insert, but then I changed things up, gave her a different personality, and fun stuff like that. I was actually a quiet child and didn't say much to strangers, so I am familiar with the anxiety of talking to people but having a difficult time doing so. This will come into play in the next update! Any ideas, comments, or suggestions just click review and type away!

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

Hey


	2. A Strange Trio and a NewOld Body!

Just a real quick update while I have this finished, don't mind me~

I can totally see Germany being a great parent, if incredibly strict, because he basically takes care of a child already!

Keep Calm and Carry On!

* * *

I felt like I was rushing through space with no control over my body. I was aware of my hoodie suddenly feeling much roomier and I was pretty sure my pants flew off with my shoes a while back. Time seemed to stretch on forever and I thought I was going to just chill out here, wherever that is, at possibly breakneck speed forever when I was suddenly engulfed by light. I slammed into a cushion of something, though it still hurt quite a bit. What did I land on? Oh, gross! I was in a huge dumpster filled with remnants of food and god knows what else. I reached up to pull myself out but found my arms engulfed by sleeves. I was barely able to push them above my elbows so I could reach out of there. The smell was horrific but I wasn't in pain, so I really couldn't complain much. I managed to barely pull myself out and not so gracefully fall to the ground. It seemed, judging by the number of vehicles nearby and the smell of gas, that this was a gas station of some sort. I took advantage of the relative privacy of the alley I was in to take stock of myself. I looked down to my feet, my pale legs bare as I had guessed, to see the elastic in my socks hard at work, just barely clinging to my ankles. My hoodie, once ending just at my hips, now sagged down to my knees. A little patting confirmed I still had on my underwear, if just barely, and that I was now skinny as a beanpole. At eighteen, I wasn't fat, but I did have a bit of a belly. It was the fact that my dark brown hair was just past my butt that told me that I had to be around my preteen years, though I suspected, mostly because of my height, that I was probably five at the moment. I haven't had long hair in years. Oh dear, I hope it was only my body affected. I had broken out of my shell a bit since then and I was still painfully shy around strangers. As a delayed reaction I gasped as I felt the dried blood all over my clothes… why were they bloody? Did I land on a body? No, the dumpster smelled bad but nothing like that. Not that I knew what a dead body-

"Hey little girl. You seemed to have gotten yourself into some trouble. Anything I can to do help?" I spun around and saw a tall( like anything wasn't tall to me right now) man emerge from the darkness. He had a lot of stubble, his hair slightly greasy and combed back messily, and his skin was darkened by motor oil and hours in the sun. His leather jacket and boots suggested he rode a motorcycle often. The lit butt of a cigarette glowed softly between his fingers. Trouble if there was ever a name for it. I hastily shook my head, not trusting him whatsoever. He grinned a creepy grin and began to approach me slowly with a predatory posture. I stumbled back, tears springing up in my eyes as it only seemed to entertain him, and froze at the cheerful voice somewhere behind me.

"Hey, Ludwig~! Can I get something to eat?"

"No, Feliciano. We are here to get gas and relieve ourselves before we get to the meeting!"

"But Ludwig~!"

"No! I will not having Alfred's junk food anywhere near me! That idiot!" a stern and cross voice shouted with a very German accent. Without thinking I turned around and dashed to the direction of the voices, the door to a military jeep just open enough for a small child on the passenger side. I took the chance while a man with dark hair and a white naval uniform watched the gas pump.

"You brat!" but it was already too late, I dived into the very back with all the luggage and burrowed down deep in hopes of hiding from the man. I refused to be caught by that weirdo. He scared me quite thoroughly.

"Sir, I must ask that you leave my friend's vehicle alone." a soft but very determined voice called out as the man tried to open the door.

"But-"

"Hey, leave Kiku and my vehicle alone." Ludwig was back and possibly more irritated than before.

"But-" he tried again but was interrupted by Ludwig.

"Nein! Leave before I have to tell you again!" I heard the sound of running feet as the man skedaddled away and the three men got into the jeep and started away to their meeting.

"Can you believe how America runs his country? The rental jeep was almost stolen right in front of us!"

"Ve~ It was quite scary! I almost lost my pasta rations!"

"… You packed pasta rations for a conference meeting, Italy-san?"

"Italy! How many times do I have to tell you not to pack so much food for a simple conference meeting?!" Ludwig yelled. I was quite confused. Was this some sort of private joke?

"But Germany!"

"Just drop it!" Ludwig- or was it Germany?- ordered sternly. I felt like I was intruding but as soon as the thought of telling them I was there occurred to me I was paralyzed in place. Oh, hello social anxiety. I thought I had lost you. I tried distracting myself but the only distracting thing was that the blood had dried and I was now thoroughly uncomfortable in my clothes. Not a pleasant change of perspective but now my limbs weren't paralyzed anymore. My shoulder bumped into something hard as we hit a pothole in the road and I felt pain. My current situation, so confusing as it was, didn't seem to help my emotional stability when pain triggered fresh tears. It was a wonder I had yet to explode but I couldn't stop the now solid stream of tears that fell onto the floor of the jeep. I had forgotten how I tended to cry by myself instead of just telling people I was upset. I tried to contain myself to just tears but before I knew it I was starting to sob and hiccup softly. Suddenly, Kiku's voice broke the silence.

"Do you hear that, Germany-san?"

"Yes, I did. I'm pulling over." now I was scared, which didn't help my tears at all. I was now louder as they pulled over, the jeep coming to a slow stop. I curled into the cramped space a little more and tried to contain the sobs. But, like before, my efforts were fruitless. The doors opened and I could hear the crunching of gravel outside just before the back opened up.

"Ve~ is there someone in there?" the pressure of being the first one to speak eased almost all of my anxiety so I could muster up a small voice in reply. The fact that they were also adults and had asked a question also eased my anxiety, though mostly because I had been talk to answer a question when asked.

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry." I said as I tried to get back up but failed because something kinda heavy was now on top of me.

"Then come out, child." Ludwig said in a softer voice.

"I'm stuck." I cried out petulantly after anther failed attempt.

"Help me move some of the luggage, Kiku, Italy." for the next few moments all I could hear was things moving until finally I saw a light and wiggled out of the crack. Strong arms pulled me out and I was face to face with someone very stern and tall. He had piercing blue eyes and his hair blond hair was combed back meticulously. I'm pretty sure he was German, his facial structure certainly looked German. On his left was a man with dark eyes, short black hair, and that familiar white naval uniform. On his right was a man with brown hair with a rouge curl that defied gravity, his eyes seemed perpetually closed, and he wore a blue military uniform. Ludwig's eyes widened as he took in my state, as did Kiku.

"Sorry to trouble you." I said meekly, looking down, unable to keep eye contact with him any longer.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know… I got candy from the store… but I can't remember what happened after that." fresh tears started to fall again, "I woke up in a dumpster like this and this man approached me. I ran into your jeep and hopped into the back! I'm sorry!" I wailed, feeling very outnumbered and cornered. It didn't occur to me that I hadn't mentioned the dream like world I was in before or my age until Germany set me down on the tailgate and wiped away the tears.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. Can you remember your name? Where you are from?" I pushed up my sleeves again and thought hard. I remembered my name, right?

"I'm Anna Strike… I think I'm five… b-but I can't remember where I'm from!" no matter how hard I tried I couldn't recall my hometown. To be honest, most everything up till today is kind of fuzzy.

"I think she's in shock. Whatever caused this mess probably tramatized her. She seems to be American, maybe Alfred knows where she belongs."

"I don't know, it doesn't seem very safe, even if we find out where she's from! She doesn't seem hurt, so maybe she stumbled into something she shouldn't have?" is it just me or did Italy say something he seems to have experience in? And not because he was a victim?

"In that case, it would be best to ask Alfred about it when we get to the meeting. Look at all the blood! Whoever owned these clothes didn't make it." that didn't make me feel any better, in fact, it set off another round of loud sobs.

"It's alright, I bet I have a shirt you can wear~!" Italy said cheerfully before reaching around me to unzip a bag and pull out a blue button up shirt and a pair of dark boxers.

"Come on, let's go the other side of the jeep. I don't want to be arrested for providing a pair of clothes to a minor on the highway." he gingerly lifted me up, avoiding the dried blood no doubt, and carried me with him. He set me down on the ground, my socked feet getting dirty in grass, and kneeled down to look me in the eye. Sort of, he was still pretty tall. "Do you need help changing, Anna?" I shook my head and accepted the clothes. Kiku was already turned around, being the polite man he was, but it took Ludwig and Italy a moment before they realized what was stopping me and turned around. I swiftly, though quite clumsily, discarded the clothes I was wearing and put on the boxers. With a severe blush I also took off the bra, quite startled by the fact that I no longer needed one. That's kind of awesome now that I think of it. I put on the shirt, clumsily rolling up the sleeves, and stared for a moment at my right upper arm. Where that thing skimmed me was a dark blotch. It looked kind of like a really bad bruise, it was so dark, but it somehow mimicked the inky blackness of the creature. The only relief to it was a strange silver band. It was about three fingers wide and incredibly thin. While the coloration was that of silver, it was skin tight and seemed to move like it was fabric. On the outside of the band was a circle with a plus sign etched into the surface. The way the light hit it reminded of that orb and made me wonder, but before I could contemplate it Italy's loud voice rang through the air.

"Ve~ Do you need help, Anna? Eh?! What happened to your arm?" this got the attention of the others, who then turned around. My eyes immediately went to the ground, my face now a deep blush, and I could only helplessly shrug my shoulders. I really wasn't sure what happened, I don't recall ever really wearing jewelry, and I don't think bruises are supposed to be quite that dark.

"We'll figure that out later, let's just get the shirt buttoned and go. I will not be late to this meeting." Germany said, kneeling down and deftly buttoning up the shirt while I stood silently. Besides my blush deepening, I clearly recall having boobs there not long ago after all, I didn't say anything but a small thank you. I could have done it myself but I don't think he would appreciate me arguing that.

"Are you sure we should take her into the meeting?" Japan asked politely, already climbing into the back while Italy took shotgun.

"We can't leave her on the highway! What if a strange person finds her?" exclaimed Italy in a panic while fretfully glancing over at me. Aren't they strange themselves? Germany easily swung me into the back seat across from Japan buckled me in. Did people enjoy doing everything for a kid or was this just a thing for Germany?

"It-Feliciano, buckle yourself in before I strangle you with the seat belt!" Germany shouted at Italy who appeared to be dancing in his seat. Italy- or maybe Feliciano, I really wasn't sure- scrambled to do just that with tears running down his face. Speaking of tears, I grabbed the edge of my sleeve to mop up my eyes a little bit. Thankfully, I didn't cry until snot ran out of my nose. I took a moment to contemplate my situation and began to feel like I was involved in a lot more trouble than I think. Maybe this really isn't a good idea.


	3. Of Ground Rules, Tomatoes, and Canada!

"Alright, Anna, when we go in, be a good girl. Be wary of Ivan, he's the tall Russian, and under no circumstances are you to go near a flamboyant blond, French man, named Francis. Nor are you to be alone with him or follow him anywhere without Kiku or myself with you." I looked up at Germany and nodded, we were about to enter the meeting with all of his… friends.

"I-Is it because he's flamboyant or because he's French?" I asked curiously, wondering if this was a racist thing or because of this Francis' personality.

"It's for another reason entirely, one which I hope you won't become acquainted with in the near future, or any future for that matter." Germany said sternly and I couldn't help but smile. He'd make a great dad, incredibly stern, but great nonetheless. Then, it was time to open the doors. Only a few people were there, I guess Germany liked being on time, and they chatted amongst themselves for the most part, not even noticing us.

"It seems Mathew is here, but not Alfred. He is probably at that fast food joint he likes so much." Japan said as he looked around.

"Ve~ Antonio and Romano are here though! Come on, let me introduce you to them!" Italy exclaimed as he, I kid you not, picked me up and dashed off.

"Italy!" Germany exclaimed but he was already all the way across the room and around the huge conference table, chairs spinning as he passed them. I guess Germany forgot to censure the nickname he used for Feliciano. Mark my words, I will find out what was up with that nicknaming and why they didn't want to use it around me. But enough about that! The two guys Italy wanted to introduce to me to were also good looking. One was a tall brunette with tousled hair and green eyes. He wore brown pants and boots with a dusty yellow button up shirt with a thin red ribbon. He seemed to be teasing a shorter, but no less familiar, Italian. His hair was a little darker than Italy's, he even had that lone curl that defied gravity to an extreme extent. At least his eyes were open though, revealing a pleasant light brown color. He also wore a khaki uniform similar to Italy's. I'm guessing that this was Italy's brother. Possibly his twin. He looked over and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell! When did you get a damn kid?!" he exclaimed in surprise and rushed forward.

"Neh, Romano! She's not mine! This is Anna, she can't remember where's she's from so we needed to find Alfred to see if he knew!" Italy exclaimed excitedly, almost dropping me while I clung to his shirt for dear life. I looked down, suddenly in the midst of another bout of social anxiety, and waved shyly.

"Ah, so you're an American? Are you sure she's American? She's really god damn quiet if she is. Anyway, I'm Romano, Feliciano's older brother! This tomato bastard is Antonio." I perked up at the word tomato. I could seriously munch on those deliciously confused vegetable/fruits all day long. I may pay for it later, that's a lot of fiber to digest, but I will do it.

"Look at that Romano, she seems to like tomatoes too!" Antonio exclaimed good naturedly while nudging Romano.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said, glancing up for a moment to find a tomatoes in my face, "EH?! Can I have that?! Thank you, Antonio!" I said with a grin as I took the tomato, wiggling until Italy put me down, and wiped it down with my shirt until it shined. I then proceeded to eat it. The three stared down at me in surprise as I happily munched it down.

"She eats it like an apple… but doesn't seem to be making a mess, so I guess it's okay." Germany said from behind me, "You like tomatoes?" I looked up at him and smiled, already halfway through with not a drop wasted.

"Yes, sir! I usually don't take food from strangers but Antonio seems nice, the tomato isn't damaged or punctured, and I really like tomatoes!" I exclaimed in a rush with a beaming smile. Did I mention I love tomatoes? They blinked back for a moment before Romano grinned wryly.

"Never mind. She's strange, but she's definitely American. I'll tell Alfred you're looking for him if I see him, Feliciano." Romano said while glaring at Germany. Did I detect a brother complex? Fantastic! I always wanted to see one in person! Germany patted my head, gaining my attention as I swallowed the last of the tomato.

"Go ahead and find a seat. Remember what I told you." he said firmly while giving me a gentle push. I gave him a soldier's salute with a smile before dashing off to find a proper seat. "If a five year old can give me a proper salute, you should too, Italy!" Germany exclaimed, not realizing I could hear.

"You back off from my brother, asshole!"

"Can it!" Germany growled at Romano, and then I was out of earshot. I glanced around the table, unsure of where I can sit, before spotting an odd person seated quietly with only what appeared to be a polar bear for company. He didn't seem to notice me as I walked up next to him. He had an odd shade of blond hair, I wasn't sure if it was a really light dirty blond or just the lighting. He also seemed to spurt a lone, gravity defying curl, though this one seemed different. For one, it actually formed a small loop. He also wore glasses over eyes that were blue but seemed to be slightly tinted in a lavender color. I couldn't see the details of his tan jacket from behind the oddly sized polar bear, and his pants were worn tucked into boots like most everyone else.

"Who are you?" the polar bear said, and while I recovered from shock that an animal could talk, the quiet guy replied back in an equally quiet voice.

"I'm Canada…"

"Nice to meet you, Canada!" I said shyly, causing him to jump, "You have a funny nickname like Italy and Germany!" I said conversationally while he reeled in what seemed to be shock.

"Y-You can see me?" he said tearfully. What the hell was I supposed to do but give the poor guy a hug? Geez, good looking people shouldn't cry. It's not fair.

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked as I tried to wrap my arms around both man and bear.

"I'm Anna!" I said with a laugh when Canada returned the hug, "Who are you and why can you talk?" I question back.

"I'm Kumajirou… I'm a polar bear."

"… So I see." I said dryly.

* * *

Lol, expect to see Russia and France in the next update! Oh, and I may have called Japan "Japan" despite Anna never hearing Japan called such. He's a rather difficult character to write, mostly because I want to write him as polite, which he is, but I'm not sure if Anna will be called -San or -Chan or no suffix at all because she's a child. Makes talking to Anna difficult for Japan, so if anyone has a better idea, please tell me! Oh, and I like to believe that France, though a rather perverted character who flirts with everyone under the sun, won't actually do anything Anna is uncomfortable with! So enjoy that in the next chapter, though who could blame Germany for being worried? Also, Romano is referred to as Romano because I figured it wasn't a country name so it would be alright to call him such in front of someone not a country. Any thoughts as to where America is? I can totally see him walking in late with a hamburger in one hand and a soda in the other.


	4. Big Brother and Mother Russia?

I really didn't want to go through individual introductions right away, so I figured that the next update is when the meeting will start and Germany will naturally make sure that everyone knows a non-country is there. Any suggestions or comments please do share!

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" I asked, gesturing to a chair on Canada's left. Canada's face lit up like a Christmas tree but before he could reply I found a rose in front of my face.

"For ma fluer~" a rather suave French accent proclaimed behind me. I leaned back to find myself looking into deep blue eyes. The man had a little stubble on his chin and golden blond hair that had a slight wave to his shoulders. His jacket, the likes of which I have never seen, was entirely blue while his pants was red. Ah, this must be Francis.

"H-Hello, sir." I said softly before looking down. Was every guy here good looking? Seriously, what do they feed these people?

"Ah! So cute, ma fluer! Ohonhonhon~" he said(?) with a dreamy look on his face, "What is your name?"

"I'm Anna. Y-You must be Francis. Ludwig said I was supposed to avoid you." I said frankly, starting to see why Germany would be worried. He did act kind of strange.

"You don't need to pay _that_ man any mind! I always know how to treat a lady right! I just know you'll grow up to be a beautiful woman! You can call me "Big Brother", if you need anything, like some pretty dresses, just call me. I'll even help you put them on!" and with a wink, Francis left, leaving a single rose tucked behind my ear. I looked back at Canada helplessly confused.

"W-What just happened?" he smiled softly and shook his head.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. Though, he seemed a little tamer than usual." he said with a smile. He was about to say more when, yet again, he was interrupted. Though this time he seemed quite a bit more frightened.

"You're new here. Would you like to become one with Mother Russia?" I turned around this time but I had to tilt my head back to look this one in the eye. He was really tall, violet eyes looking down at me kindly as he gave me a small smile. His short hair was a beige color and the scarf wrapped around his neck was an off white color. He wore a light beige coat with a darker beige trim all the way down to his calves, revealing only dark brown boots, but not even a sliver of his pants. I assumed he was intimidating because of his size, though I did smell sunflowers and vodka coming off of him quite strongly.

"No thank you, sir. Are you by any chance Ivan? I'm Anna! I don't like going anywhere without a jacket either! Something about the sleeves…" I muttered to myself, looking down. He was also handsome, though in a different way from all the others, and I found talking to him easier somehow. Maybe it was because of the jacket?

"Da, I am Ivan. It is nice to meet you, Anna. Come, sit with me." he stated happily, not even pausing to scoop me up and sit down next to Canada with me in his lap. I had a feeling this was definitely an Ivan thing, not just because I was small, though maybe that helped. Canada seemed shocked, his face pale as he gave me sympathetic looks. In return I gave him questioning glances. Was there something wrong with Ivan? He tightened his grip on me as more people began to enter the room. It was then the most interesting sight, besides the talking polar bear, entered the room.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHERE I'VE BEEN!" an overly energetic voice said that sounded eerily similar to Canada, though certainly no where near as quiet.


	5. Heads or Tails?

There, in front of the doors, was what I could only describe as something you would see only in America. The man had a brown bomber jacket with furry collar folded down. His tan uniform looked slightly military, though the pants weren't tucked into the boots. His blond hair was eerily similar to Canada, the only difference being that I could firmly call his hair blond. He even wore glasses over his baby blue eyes. Now his appearance, though quite handsome, like everyone else here, wasn't what was so fantastical. Nope, what the most interesting thing was the fact that he wore party streamers all over in strips of red, white, and blue. There was dirt, possibly even a stain from smoke, all over his face, and he seemed to be smoking slightly.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, America?! You're the one hosting this meeting, the least you could do was show up early or even on time!" this interesting man was about as tall as Francis, his hair the same golden color but less… let's just say is was shorter and not quite as wavy but still messy. Probably as straight as could be. He wore a green military uniform that was similar to the man he called "America" but he tucked his pants into the boots. His eyes were a lime green. The most interesting thing about him was the fact that this British man had the most bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen. I looked around and it appeared as though all of the seats save a few were occupied. I guess the majority showed up around the same time as America did.

"Chill, dude. No need to have a heart attack in your old age! I just ran into some people who really know how to party!" I glanced around again and found that most of the people here seemed either exasperated or unfazed.

"Alfred! Before we start the meeting there is someone you need to meet. Hopefully you can help us sort out her… predicament." Germany looked around for a moment before he noticeably paled, "Feliciano, do you know where Anna went? Kiku?" before he could even begin panicking Ivan chuckled.

"Do you mean мой подсолнух?" at Ivan's voice everyone on the room looked over at me and his grip tightened only slightly when I tried to make myself appear smaller. My social anxiety just had to kick in, as well as a great deal of color in my cheeks.

"H-Hi, I'm Anna Strike." I said so softly I wasn't entirely sure if anyone even heard it. America, or Alfred, only blinked before smiling.

"I'm guessing you're American?" he said cheerfully and I could only nod in response as he dashed over like happy child.

"Poppycock, she's too polite and soft spoken to be American. Maybe she's British." the bushy-brow guy said with a scoff.

"Like such a cutie would be from _your_ country!" Francis exclaimed before swiftly saying, "Ma fluer is undoubtedly from France, a truly beautiful country, unlike boring Britain." this seemed to spark what appeared to be a long held rivalry between the two that everyone tried their best to avoid. Their arguing was so loud that no one could seem to talk over them and Germany looked like he was about to have an aneurism or something, his face was so red. With an annoyed sigh I leaned back and looked up at Ivan. He seemed to be enjoying the chaos with a small, serene smile before looking down.

"Da?"

"Do you have a coin? Like, for heads or tails?" he blinked in confusion before handing me a foreign coin from his pocket. I fiddled with it for a moment, gauging the weight and balance in my hand before preparing to flick it.

"Heads." I called before carefully judging my aim and within moments the coin collided with the bushy-brow man's forehead only to ricochet into the dead center of Francis' forehead. The coin fell to the floor in silence, both men having a dark imprint on their foreheads, before landing on one side. I leaned over and squinted before laughing softly.

"Heads, I win!" I exclaimed as the two looked over at me in shock. That was when America fell to the ground in laughter and I was pretty sure that wasn't an earthquake I was feeling. So glad I amuse them…

* * *

Hey, so glad I could more or less decide on what her passion in life is! I forgot to mention in the earlier chapter that France called Anna "his flower". the bit of Russian Ivan used means "My sunflower". It was the best I could figure Russia would use as a pet name... I'm starting to detect a theme~ Since it won't hurt anything i'll go ahead and say it. Anna really likes tricks. Sleight of hand, magic, and even parkour is her passion. Though I imagine parkour would be difficult with a five year old body. She loves to learn and perform anything like that for entertainment. It also makes her a very good shark in games, particularly when she cheats with her ability. Expect to see what's up with the arm band in a chapter coming to you soon! Does anyone have any idea what Japan would say in reference to Anna? Just Anna or would there be a suffix? Help!?

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	6. You Should see a Doctor about that

"T-That was amazing!" America said between breathless laughs, "Y-You have to be an American!" the bushy-brow guy and Francis seemed to be nursing their pride as well as the red mark on their forehead.

"That's the problem, Alfred-san… Anna-chan doesn't remember where she lives." Kiku spoke up quietly.

"Yes, we thought she was your… people, so you'd know where she lives." Germany said with an unreadable expression on his face, "We were hoping to have her on her way home before our meeting started." there seemed to be meaning in his words that I didn't quite know about.

"That's cool dudes, so Anna, tell me about yourself. Maybe I can help." America said with a cheerful smile before sitting in a chair next to Ivan, mostly because I was still on his lap.

"I'm Anna Riley Strike. My mom is Margret… Constantine and I don't know for sure who my dad is. I remember mom telling me once or twice but I couldn't seem remember his name. I have two…. half brothers…. Ron and Newton. Ron is in the army somewhere, haven't seen him in a few years, and Ron is living with his dad." I scrambled my brain to find the information that was becoming more out of reach by the minute. A moment of double checking revealed that it was only facts about myself that remained clear. I could clearly recall my favorite color but if it involved other people it suddenly became out of reach.

"Hmm… seems pretty solid but I don't think I have- I mean, there is- anyone in America who matches that profile at your age. You sure you're American."

"I never said I was but I know I am. We have a big fireworks celebration every year on the fourth of July to celebrate the independence day of 'Merica." I shot back with a smirk.

"I suppose that seems legit but there still isn't anyone like that at your age in 'Merica." he said with a goofy smile while copying my purposeful miss-enunciation of America, "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"To be honest sir, everything before today is a little fuzzy… I had bought candy for my sweet tooth and was walking home… it wasn't far, I don't think. I remember the sound of sirens and… the sky? Then I had a strange dream with this… shadow thing that hit my shoulder. When I woke up I was in a dumpster and my clothes were too big for me and awfully bloody. Oh! And I had this!" I rolled up my right sleeve, not exactly a difficulty, until I couldn't anymore. There, in the artificial lighting of the conference room, was the unnatural bruise and the silver band with the strange symbol. I wasn't entirely sure why I shared the strange dream but for some reason I felt like I could trust America, like we were connected or something.

"Positive ion?"

"Purity?" America and the bushy-brow guy said at the same time before bushy-brows continued with a huff, "Why would a little girl have a symbol for science on a metal band? Celtics aren't my forte, they're actually my brothers, but I've seen this symbol on cribs of newborns for purity and strength."

"I'm more worried about that weird looking bruise. I don't think I've ever seen a bruise like that. It looks more like ink…" America reached out to touch it tentatively only for him to be shot backwards out of his chair and onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"Are you oka-" a feeling of sickness slammed into me as a vile taste crawled up my throat. I looked around desperately for a trashcan, my feet launching over the table and out of Ivan's arms to get to the only one in the room. I hacked up something incredibly unpleasant that burned everything. My eyes, nose, and every last bit of my mouth and throat. The band seemed to burn as a dark and viscous liquid plopped out of my mouth with a sickening drop. In the bottom of the empty trashcan was a strange puddle of familiar black shadow, though it was hard to tell because my eyes were still watery. I tilted the trashcan to get a better look, morbid curiosity getting the better of me, only to be stopped by a horrid squeal and the smell of rancid smoke.

"That is not natural." Kiku said from behind me. I looked over at him and gave a sour look.

"It didn't taste natural either." I said with a slight whine and a stifled sob.

* * *

I'd like to thank three people for answering my question from previous chapters in a review: Lennie(Guest), kori no ryuu, and Optimus Prime's Daughter... what an odd line up! I'll refrain from making a Tranformers joke or a reference to dragons. It just occurred to me that Anna always has the last say, literally! To be honest, the whole throw up thing was unexpected. I wasn't sure how to go about her strange "bruise" so I figured an unhealthy build up of evil spirit energy that takes a very gross form was a good as anything. Well, until next time!

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	7. Explanations and Doctor Feels(Phil)

Well, this is a pretty big update. Not my biggest- word count wise- but fairly large compared to previous ones for this story. I've been looking into something for a story cover but haven't made much headway, anyone artistically inclined to help out here? Anyway, finally graduating tomorrow, no more high school! But sadly, I need a meningitis shot *shiver* I hate needles! I thought I was done with shots! Last time I had four all in one go and they told me that besides technis(?) shots, I was all good, but apparently not! Ugh, wish me luck...

Keep Calm and OC' On!

* * *

"Okay, I think we can all agree that touching her strange… bruise again is a bad idea. Something isn't right here." bushy-brow guy said as he stared into the trashcan with a frown.

"No shit. Agh, that hurt!" America said with a groan as he walked over to us and put his hand on the bushy-brow guy's shoulder. It was then that the disgusting blob suddenly shot out and attacked bushy-brow guy's face. I really need to learn his name.

"Bad blob! Bad! Get off of bushy-brow guy's face! It's not nice!" I hollered and reached for the dark mass -gyrating?- on bushy-brows face. Jumping on his chest, he had fallen back in the initial attack, I reached out and grabbed the dark mass. It was cold, wet, and all in all, unpleasant. Then I began to see things around me. Instead of the large group of people in the office I saw soldiers in a battlefield dressed in red and blue. _American Revolution. The fight for freedom from Britain control._ A familiar face was dressed in red, his head bowed in defeat as rain poured down. Before him stood soldiers dressed in blue uniforms with another familiar face at the lead. He, America, looked down at bushy-brows in sorrow. Bushy-brows wept into his hands.

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"I can't possibly fire… idiot."

"I'm succeeding!"

"Why?"

_"You were so big back then…" _the voices of America and bushy-brows bounced around in my head as the soldiers behind America looked on in sadness.

_"We just wanted freedom…"_ their collective voices called as they turned towards me suddenly, _"We were willing to pay any price to be free, but was it worth this?" _they were clearly conflicted at causing so much trouble for the two, I wasn't sure what to say. I looked down at my hands, unsure of how I was suddenly in this strange dream, only to find I was opaque, not truly there. Where was I? A place? No, I think I'm in a collective memory. America and bushy-brows disappeared, leaving only the soldiers and I in a dark expanse, their shadows pooling together to form a single shadow that was darkened with so many negative emotions. Then light suddenly returned, illuminating everything but the soldiers and their dark shadow. We were in a field of grass and a young blond boy in a white dress looked up at bushy-brows.

_"Let's go home. Little brother."_ bushy-brows said with a smile and his hand outstretched.

"_Was freedom worth the bond it broke?"_ they said again with remorse.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I think you need to let it go. It's over now. Sure, they'll never have the same relationship again, but things change. Life is but one great circle. They may no longer be parent and child, or whatever that was, but they can now work to be equals. One day, they may even be brothers again. Just let it go, life's too short to hold onto regret forever. It's okay, I promise." I said solemnly, looking on at the soldiers with a sad smile. The shadow quivered and shook, seeming to burn from the inside as regret and sadness dissipated. Then it broke and the darkness disappeared. The soldiers were no longer drenched and bloodied. They smiled as they turned to figures cloaked in white. Many were small, like children, and some were clearly female in nature, but all welcomed back the men with open arms until all but one stood alone with two small children, a lady, and two men beckoned to him. The man in question turned and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you with our needless worrying. America did all he could for our happiness and we almost let his efforts be in vain. I'm sure Britain and America will be great friends someday."

"Oh, so that's his name… anyway, do you know what going on here? How this is related to… well, this?" I rolled up my sleeve again and showed him the bruise and metal band. With a gentle caress he brushed the strange marking.

_"I see. You shouldn't be in this world at all. But the Darkness corrupted your soul in an attempt to consume you and the Guardians gave you this. This band will keep the Darkness' foul influence from consuming you completely, at the price of your future. You will not age, in fact, you reverted to the age of five because the Darkness had already consumed most of you. Only five years remained untouched by Darkness, but its stain still marks you. What you witnessed just now was the lingering emotions of all the lives involved in- and lost- in the American Revolution. The Darkness twisted their kindness regret into shackles that, until now, they couldn't escape. Until your stain is washed clean, you will be unable to move on as my brothers-in-arms have. Never accept another's darkness, they must break free themselves. Your spirit wouldn't be able to handle the vast multitude that would come after you for help if you did." _after that mouthful he stopped and looked back, _"It is time for me to go now, good luck, Anna. Feel free to share this tale with the other countries. You'll know what I mean, I'm sure of it."_ and with that he turned and swept the lady in a wide circle, the men patting his back and the children clinging to his feet. In a swirl of light they too vanished into thin air. The world collapsed around me and I found myself looking into the green eyes of Britain.

"That was a Doctor Phil moment…" I said with a yawn before collapsing in a heap on a very warm but breathing pillow.


	8. Of Consulting, Insight, and Sweatdrops

"Awwww! She's so cute!" Italy cooed while Britain fought a severe blush. One moment he was being suffocated by some strange black… thing, the next moment Anna collapsed on his chest in a dead sleep. The child was tired, clearly, but he never felt better. For some reason he felt fantastic. Though he didn't know it, America was thinking the exact same thing. Careful not to wake her, Britain sat up with Anna still fast asleep.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" the many countries shook their heads, still quite unsure of where to even start.

"You said your brothers were more acquainted with this symbol, right?" Germany said while holding Italy's collar to keep him from messing with Anna. He also kept a sharp eye out for France but he seemed to be behaving quite well. It was almost suspicious.

"Yeah, let me give Ireland a call, he's a good place to start… Can someone hold Anna?" Britain said after struggling to get his phone without dropping her. France immediately scooped her up only to be shadowed by a very terrifying Russia.

"N-No! I'm "Big Brother", I can hold her! You can't take ma fluer!" he squealed as he ran around the room with a startlingly fast Russia chasing after him.

"Oi! Keep it down or you'll wake Anna!" Germany shouted while Britain wisely walked out of the room to continue his conversation with Ireland. Everyone watched as Britain closed the door and when they looked back France was huddling in a corner muttering to himself while Russia looked quite happy in his seat next to Canada with a sleeping Anna in his lap. No one questioned what had happened in the three seconds they looked away but everyone wondered how Anna had slept through it. It was a few long moments until Britain came back in the room, a troubled expression on his face.

"So? What'ja hear? Any clues? Answers? Do we need Sherlock Holmes?" America asked with growing excitement.

"No, you idjit! I explained the situation to Ireland and he said… well, that considering all the evidence…"

"What? What did he say?" Italy said with his usual energy.

"That the symbol paired with recent events suggest that Anna has been stained by Darkness. The only thing keeping her from being consumed completely is that metal band there. Until the stain is gone she cannot move on."

"M-Move on? Y-You mean… like a ghost?" America said, suddenly growing pale.

"Yes, America. It won't do any good to search for Anna's home. If she's even from this world, she's already dead."

"Wait, what's this "Darkness"? Why would she be consumed by it?" Russia said, his voice eerily calm with a slight frown on his features.

"Darkness is the only name given to this dark entity that basically corrupts spirits that try to move on. No one knows where it came from or what it wants. Anna must have just barely escaped. How she ended up here I'm not entirely sure. Maybe one of my other brothers would know." Britain said in a calm but serious voice.

"Wait, then what was that thing earlier?" America asked with a perplexed expression.

"That, I'm not entirely sure." Britain said gravely, "That's the problem. I really don't know."

"Yeah, and neither do I, but _it was weird._" Anna yawned with a slightly constricted stretch. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Anna! Dudette, what happened?" America exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you. After you guys tell me why, as far as I know, more than a few of you call each other by country names." the room was filled with silence for several tense moments, "Or I can just guess. Whatever. I like guessing games anyway. Based on what I saw and heard either you guys have a rather elaborate system where you have nicknamed each other based on the various stereotypes of countries or… somehow, someway…. You guys are representatives of the countries whose name you hold. And not like presidents either. You guys are _actual representatives.._." it was her eyes, older than her appearance in wisdom, that told everyone that this wasn't a conclusion drawn with no insight. It was knowledge made from pure instinct and intellect far beyond that of any average five year old. What she said next also spoke leaps and bounds of her personality… as well as her… eccentricity.

_"-and that is so COOL!"_ the spontaneous, figurative, and literal sweat drop around the room was unanimous.

* * *

You have to admit, the idea behind Hetalia, that every country has a single person who embodies_ everything about that country_ is quite fantastic. I'd also like to thank various people for suddenly pitching in their thoughts about proper suffixes for Japan. I mostly wanted a second opinion but that... that works. As for the point Guest put up about the family description I'd like to clarify that Newton lives with his dad, Ron no longer does since he's in the military. Sorry about the confusion~ ah, and to ThePrussianCross's guess about the black... goop(?) I wasn't really going with that. The way I saw it was that because the characters embody their countries somewhere inside them lies the will of their people. Since it was a rather dark time for America and England it did leave a stain. Not the same as Anna's stain, that's from direct contact with the source, but enough that when America touched Anna's stain (Does that sound weird to anyone or is it just me?), a byproduct of Darkness came out and reacted when America then touched England(no, I'm pretty sure my mind's just in the gutter at this point). It wasn't technically America's Darkness, more along the lines of his past peoples Darkness. Those who saw how torn up about the whole deal America was. At least, I imagine he was, but with his people wanting their freedom he couldn't exactly go against them. A sad tale indeed. Independence day feels a little more sad after finding out about that ordeal, doesn't it? At least, when you still apply Hetalia to your train of thought like I do. I don't recall ever paying so much attention to history class as after I watched Hetalia. Anyway~

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	9. Computer Problems

Sorry for the long wait, but I got a new laptop and, along with it, a new word program. Unfortunately I cannot find anything that can properly translate the code format of my documents(transferred from my old computer and deleted so my mom can have it) into something other than gibberish. When it does all the letters have boxes inbetween them and most of the beginning is swallowed in code that I cannot, for the life of me, fix without fear of deleting something important. This goes for my many unfinished not-fanfiction stories as well. This means I cannot look back to what I previously wrote to refresh my memory or publish what I have already wrote. If anyone has a way to solve this problem, please tell me. This is getting ridiculous! My new program is Office Word 2013 and my old one was a slightly older version, just in case this is needed...

Keep Calm and OC' On!


End file.
